board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Nio ranks all the vocal songs in the Rock/Mega Man series
It's the Blue Bomber's 25th anniversary this year~ And that means it's time to celebrate all that nostalgia by listening to and ranking all of the awesome vocal songs produced for this wonderful series~ This basically means all the official opening themes, ending themes, promotional songs, anime openings.... that's it really. These are the songs I have right now. Note that most of these vocal songs are Japan exclusive. Irregular Hunter X - Don't Wanna Be (Spinwake) Mega Man Legends - Credits (The Cast of Mega Man Legends) Mega Man TV Series - Super Fighting Robot Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) Mega Man TV Series (German) - Opening Theme (Robert Borrman) Rockman 8 - Brand New Way (Ganasia) Rockman 8 - Electrical Communication (Ganasia) Rockman and Forte - Binetsu (bereeve) Rockman Battle & Chase - Ah! Otoko Ichidai (Ryoji Yamamoto) Rockman Battle & Chase - Kaze yo Tsutaete (Yoshino Aoki) Rockman DASH - Anata no Kaze ga flcl kara (Reika Morisheata) Rockman DASH - another sun (Reika Morisheata) Rockman DASH 2 - Naite Ii Yo (Fumina Hara) Rockman DASH 2 - Negai Ga Kanau Basho (Fumina Hara) Rockman Soccer - We Are Rockman (Kamon Tatsuo) Rockman X Command Mission - Jounetsu Setsuna (Asami Abe) Rockman X Command Mission - Parts (Capricious Comet) Rockman X2 - Sekai ga Owaru Toki (REDIAN;MODE) Rockman X3 - I'm Believer (Kotono Shibuya) Rockman X3 - One More Time (Kotono Shibuya) Rockman X4 - Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru (Nakama Yukie) Rockman X4 - One More Chance (Nakama Yukie) Rockman X5 - Mizu no Naka (Showtaro Morikubo) Rockman X5 - Monkey (Showtaro Morikubo) Rockman X6 - I.D.E.A. ~Boku wa Mainichi, Yume wo miru~ (RoST) Rockman X6 - Moonlight (Showtaro Morikubo) Rockman X6 - The Answer (Showtaro Morikubo) Rockman X7 - Code Crush (Rina Aiuchi) Rockman X7 - Lazy Mind (Showtaro Morikubo) Rockman X8 - WILD FANG (Janne Da Arc) Rockman.EXE - NEO VENUS (Janne Da Arc) Rockman.EXE 2 - feel the wind (Janne Da Arc) Rockman.EXE anime - begin the try (Showtaro Morikubo) Rockman.EXE anime - Kaze wo Tsukinukete (Hashimoto Jin) Rockman.EXE anime - Piece of Peace (MIKA) Rockman.EXE Axess - Futatsu no Mirai (Michihiro Kuroda) Rockman.EXE Axess - Hikari todoku Basho (Akiko Kimura & Kumiko Higa) Rockman.EXE Beast - Ashiato (Clair) Rockman.EXE Beast - Shouri no Uta (Dandelion) Rockman.EXE Stream - Be Somewhere (Buzy) Rockman.EXE Stream - Doobee Doowop Communication (Babamania) Ryuusei no Rockman - Heart Wave (Misato) Ryuusei no Rockman Tribe - Kizuna Wave (Misato) Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes - Kaze yo Tsutaete ver. 2008 (Yoshino Aoki) Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Where the Wind Blows (Anna Gholston) Tron ni Kobun - Love Letter (Mayumi Iizuka) Tron ni Kobun - Magic! (Mayumi Iizuka) -------------------- Because I love getting sidetracked... BONUS: http://www.mediafire.com/?dsdhw60a8i4zz03 Warning: AWESOMENESS + EXPLOSIONS -------------------- 46. Rockman DASH 2 Man Legends 2 - Naite Ii Yo by Fumina Hara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7JXArw8WsE This song is the ending theme for Rockman DAS- zzzzzzzzz I hate slow ballads... and the singer's voice has this... sleepy quality to i- zzzzzzzz The generic piano and calming guita-zzzzz -snore- 45. Rockman DASH 2 Man Legends 2 - Negai Ga Kanau Basho by Fumina Hara http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKjsRBbSLkw There's just something about her voice that makes me sleepy... The song is nice and peppy.. but it still has this too calming effect and.... ..... ... . zzzzzzzz 44. Mega Man TV Series - Super Fighting Robot Mega Man by Ruby-Spears http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ufVQIUEiYc Super Fighting Robot ... MEGA MAN! x10000 The intro and the song is hype as hell, but really... it's just... saying the same thing over and over and over again. I guess it's that awesome cheesy 80s style cartoon intro factor...but eh, not something I'd listen to over and over and over unless I want to brainwash myself into thinking that there is a super fighting robot, who is named Mega Man. 43. Rockman.EXE Axess Man NT Warrior: Axess And Rockman.EXE Stream Man NT Warrior: Stream- Hikari todoku Basho (+Yuujou no Shirushi) by Akiko Kimura & Kumiko Higa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkW8iQ_PAJE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZleAYZBy0M The song was originally in Axess, and then got a 'full' version in Stream. It's basically Rockman.EXE and Netto singing about... generic feel good blabla feelings .... So I guess, in the end, it's pretty much a generic kawaii BROTHERHOOD song. I refuse to make sense. The song itself isn't that bad. It's very catchy in fact... HOWEVER, I do take offense to the fact that they had two nice dignified older lady voice actors kiddify their voices.... I mean, I know it's in character and all... but it sounds really forced T_T This isn't cute at all.... 42. Ryuusei no Rockman Tribe Man Star Force Tribe - Kizuna Wave by Fukuen Misato http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vI49bL96oU Reminds me of those cutesy songs I was forced to sing in kindergarten. The song just doesn't mesh well, and is all over the place.... The 'rap' in the beginning is kinda funny though..... 41. Rockman.EXE Beast Man NT Warrior: Beast - Ashiato by Clair http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6UmYMUbIDY Oh no! Another slow song!! Augh. At least her voice is ... not as boring as the other lady. The random riffing guitars in the bg kinda detracts from the CALMING effect of the song.... so it's quite jarring to listen to. Am I supposed to feel calmed and relaxed or... OH YEAH HIGH ENERGY RIFFS YEAAAAAH? Eh ....zzzzzzz 40. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Where the Wind Blows by Anna Gholston http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1p3B_O2VP14 I'm confused. It sounds like some laid back posh VIP exclusive club song in the 80s, and I hate that I imagined some Kardashian moshing to it. I dunno. I feel like this version of the song stripped away the simplicity of the original, and turned it into some overworked song with waaaay too many backing instruments (and this is coming from a Go Shiina fan!). Plus, the song is supposed to be Roll's signature song, like she's the one singing it or something, so having this random sophisticated lady singing her theme is just.... really really weird. 39. Mega Man Legends - Credits by The Cast of Mega Man Legends http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLLYIqDu4QU WHOOOOOAAAAAA IT'S A DOG! The piano backing track is sleep inducing, but the voices are awesome at least. Tiesel is nuts. Where's my sexy Tiesel fanart? 38. Rockman Battle & Chase Man Battle & Chase - Ah! Otoko Ichidai by Ryoji Yamamoto http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AnZ9pHp05r0 YAY ENKAAAA (traditional Japanese folk music)! This song is played after torturing yourself by not losing a single race using Gutsman. So many memories of ragequitting <3 .... I don't really have much to say... I just ... don't really like enka. It puts me to... zzzzzz GATTSUUUUUUUUU GATTSUUUUUUUUU And it's just as deep as this song - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkiYDaBSO7w 37. Rockman EXE Man NT Warrior anime - begin the try by Showtaro Morikubo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4S1xfN9XHk Showtaro Morikubo is X's voice actor from Rockman X5-X7. You'll be seeing his name a lot in this ranking. He's also a singer. Unfortunately, this isn't one of his best songs. His voice is definitely geared towards edgy rock-style songs, and him singing some peppy kiddy song is just really off. It's as if he's trying to sound all cute and cuddly, and it comes out as if he was forced to sing this song with a Z-buster pointed to his head. At least it's sorta catchy. 36. Rockman.EXE Man NT Warrior anime - Kaze wo Tsukinukete by Hashimoto Jin http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vL256GV6154 Sounds like a boring patriotic song which could be used to recruit new air force hopefuls. Nothing much to say really. It also lacks a distinct OOOMPH. 35. Tron ni Kobun Misadventures of Tron Bonne - Magic! by Mayumi Iizuka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=clpVJgHspIA Tron's voice actress has a very high pitched voice. That being said, that voice is kinda annoying in this song. The fast parts in the chorus does nothing for her voice. Also, the song kinda has an identity crisis. It's kinda... well... sorta serious sounding at first, and then it turns all bubblegum during the chorus. Meh, it's okay. 34. Rockman.EXE Stream Man NT Warrior: Stream - Doobee Doowop Communication by Babamania http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3cL9sP1VwA This song can't decide if it wants to be crazy or generic rock. And thus, I can't decide if it should rank higher or lower than this. I... I don't really care for the generic rock part, because it sounds kinda plain. The joke parts are awesome, and that should've been the whole song imo. 33. Tron ni Kobun Misadventures of Tron Bonne - Love Letter by Mayumi Iizuka http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVnbrOZ2UBg Generic bubblegum. At least Tron's voice is nice and wispy in this one. Still waaaaay too slow and sleep inducing for me. It has that French cafe feel though.... -sips tea while eating a baguette- 32. Rockman EXE Man NT Warrior anime - Piece of Peace by MIKA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LSelF0vRM4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzfK6INMQSY Have I mentioned how much I hate sleep inducing songs? I have? Oh.. okay. Nothing much to say here... except that the song is very... boring. But I do loooove her deep voice. 31. Rockman and Forte Man & Bass - Binetsu by bereeve http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmG3G3XNQY0 Generic random J-rock with a sprinkle of boring deep voice. Sounds like the dude has some phlegm stuck in his throat. 30. Mega Man TV Series (German) - Opening Theme by Robert Borrman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wo3raMF1aNs Now THIS is how you brainwash people with repeating words! Sic a badass eurobeat electronica track! This would've been a serious contender at Eurovision~ Even the tacky ~oh~ makes it like, really addictive~ Mega Man~ Super Fighting Robot~ 29. Rockman EXE Axess Man NT Warrior: Axess - Futatsu no Mirai by Michihiro Kuroda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rBmxtbPVmI Listen to those badass riffs, and generic synths.... and that boring voice trying to be badass.... At least it sorta succeeds in being somewhat catchy as compared to Binetsu and Kaze wo Tsukinukete. Thank goodness this is the last of the 'man with boring voice with phlegm stuck in his throat trying to sing as badassly as possible but fails miserably" songs. 28. Rockman X Command Mission Man X: Command Mission- Parts by Capricious Comet http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DQ-WPVGpDQ Usually, I'd like this kind of song as my... uh... "stoning without actually getting drunk" song. But somehow they made it really bland... and that voice isn't the best thing ever for slow songs like this. This song is so forgettable, I actually forgot all about it when I did my second pass while ranking the songs again. It doesn't help that nothing really happens in terms of like chord progression or anything, and then the random MOANING and BADASS ROBOTIC SOUNDS actually makes it sound really wtf..... 27. Rockman DASH Man Legends- another sun by Reika Morisheata http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LpGu7X6wdKo Reminds me of an early 90s anime song. Not a particularly good one though. The ones you like because the intro sequence was good, but the song was kinda forgettable. Yeah. It just doesn't have that CLIMAX to make it memorable. 26. Rockman.EXE Beast Man NT Warrior: Beast - Shouri no Uta by Dandelion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQISdqD2q1I I swear I've heard something like this is Ouendan or something. With a title like "Victory Song", you'd expect it to be more.. well, victorious! With badass HYPE and CELEBRATION, but instead we get some calming song about some muted triumph over something. It's okay, but it doesn't feel very Mega Man-ish. I don't get that "I JUST BEAT A TRANSFORMING LAST BOSS OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN WITH ALL MY SUB TANKS GONE" feel. 25. Rockman DASH Man Legends - Anata no Kaze ga fuku kara by Reika Morishita http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3VXaQ9Vprc See another sun, but it's actually kinda catchy. Too bad it sounds kinda... dated. Like you can tell what era it's from. The retro loving part in me likes it quite a bit... but ultimately, I fell out of love with it. I do love the piano and the synths a lot though. Wish I could say the same for the RANDOM WAILING GUITAR RIFFS. It spoils the whole effect. Listening to this song on the 1 year anniversary of MML3 getting canned makes me feel kinda sad now..... 24. Ryuusei no Rockman Man Star Force anime - Heart Wave by Fukuen Misato http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETrOkaSGAIE And this is where my BIAS comes into play. It's not even a good song, and the singer's voice is annoying, and the harmonising is waaay off but it's just really catchy. Plus, it mysteriously makes me pumped, and makes me feel like running around in a vast open field. Furthermore, listen to that cute synth intro~ SO CUTE~ I originally had this at 29 (.... and 25)... I have seen the errors of my ways of letting my rationale cloud my judgment. Long live BIAS. 23. Rockman.EXE Stream Man NT Warrior: Stream - Be Somewhere by Buzy http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P39qXW3IUP8 Why is this so ridiculously catchy. I mean, I don't really care for the singers' voice at all, but... it sorta fits with the song. Everything about this song is as generic as it gets. Guitar riff intro. Random fast lines that aren't quite rap. Bland synths in the bg for the hell of it. However... all these generic items combined together make for a slightly above generic experience! ...... I don't know where I'm going with this, so I better stop now... 22. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes - Kaze yo Tsutaete ver. 2008 by Asami Abe http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3HsMz0MVMc Now THIS is a combat ready version! The English version sounds so generically clubby, while this at least sorta gets you pumped for combat. I think this version is pretty nice... However, it suffers from "Hey, I'm trying to modernise some old 90s song.. LET'S GUITAR THIS AND ADD NONSENSICAL KEYBOARDS AND A LITTLE WUB WUB". Thus, it doesn't sound as... whimsical as the original, and sounds very... try hard I guess. It really fits as a fighting song though... but I just might be saying that because in TvC:CGoH, everyone from Tatsunoko has delicious ear-wormy cheesy 80s anime songs (which in battle.. is kinda... AUGH GO AWAAAAY), so anything sounding modern is automatically top tier...... 21. Rockman Battle & Chase Man Battle & Chase and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes- Kaze yo Tsutaete by Yoshino Aoki http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmgkU3nBxgY Ah, sometimes, the original is indeed the best. Sure it hasn't aged that well over the years, but it has something that the other versions lack - whimsical effortlessness. It's just a very simple song, with a very simple melody. The vocals themselves sell the song. Like the title, it sounds very... airy(?)... yeah. Pity is has to have that RANDOM GUITAR RIFF during the bridge... sigh. 20. Rockman X6 Man X6 - I.D.E.A. ~Boku wa Mainichi, Yume wo miru~ by RoST http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87T5NpWv9ns I like duets between a man and a woman. It allows for more dynamic harmonisings. And this song kinda delivers on that.... kinda in a sense that it sorta works, but there's something a bit off. Their individual parts are awesome though. The lady sings in a muted voice, with the dude coming in and sounding like a hero.... Pity the song ends with a title whisper... kinda kills the song momentum.... 19. Rockman X2 Man X2 - Sekai ga Owaru Toki by REDIAN;MODE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lH7tXlPelE8 Ridiculously catchy and ridiculous in general. The random voices going "Welcome to my world" and then the dude answering back, and then suddenly the badass chorus.... This reeks off badass in general. I feel oddly pumped after listening to this.... 18. Irregular Hunter X Man Maverick Hunter X- Don't Wanna Be by Spinwake http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lasXS0PK2e0 You know how as a teen, you had those wannabe emo-rock songs? Yeah, this song reminds me of that, except that it's also cheerful and peppy sounding.... So, kinda like an anti-emo-rock song? I dunno. But yeah, something like that. The lyrics are also standard emo-rock though. It literally starts off with "I don't wanna be... I don't wanna be fake now" Hahaha. 17. Rockman X5 Man X5- Mizu no Naka by Showtaro Morikubo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sjs6h7kr2wQ See above, except that this captures more of that emo-rock feel. It's also a bit slower, but it really captures that atmosphere. Also, this song plays at the end of the game, during the credits, and after what happened, the pace of the song really fits with ... with... with..... T_T 16. Rockman EXE Man Battle Network - NEO VENUS by Janne Da Arc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZsIaAf74sTQ I keep mishearing Venus as something else.... and that makes the song 100 time more hilarious. The 'whoo hoo' makes me giggle for some strange reason. It's the keyboard solo which sold me on the song, as well as the vocals. The vocalist has this oddly youthful voice.... Other than that, it's generic good J-rock. 15. Rockman EXE 2 Man Battle Network 2 - feel the wind by Janne Da Arc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TRajElP4wnY It doesn't really represent the 'wind' motif as well as Kaze yo Tsutaete, but it's still quite windy. And mmmmm those cute keyboards. And the dude's cheerful voice. It's very kyah inducing, in a J-rock kind of way. 14. Rockman X4 Man X4 - One More Chance by Nakama Yukie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIhJtYzFaPQ Hahaha this song. I remember getting to the end of Rockman X4 (didn't play Mega Man X4 until .. well, waaay later), and wtf-ing at this as the ending song. It just... really doesn't fit... Like.. THINGS GO BOOM- CUT TO RANDOM BUBBLEGUM J-POP! As a song though.. Well, I like it. It's a feel good song with cute vocals that makes you want to run outside and skip along the sidewalk. 13. Rockman X3 Man X3 - I'm Believer (a.k.a. Believe) by Kotono Shibuya http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U40DlG8rN64 I.. really have no clue why I like this song... I guess I like the singer's voice? And the backing track isn't that spectacular either... and it's slow..... WHY DO I LIKE THIS?! Man, I used to finish the game over and over and over and over again just to listen to this song..... Those memories.... Falling into the lava pit thing after beating Sigma... SO AWESOME~ 12. Rockman's Soccer Man Soccer- We Are Rockman by Kamon Tatsuo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbopCNq-AUM Dem lyrics... Goddamn I just noticed what the rap said in the beginning lol... Now THIS is how you do a joke song. It doesn't take itself seriously at all, and that's the charm of this song. The language barrier 'Simon says' part is the best part of the song, and it gets even better when the singers have a breakdown at the end of that part. Haha. 11. Rockman X7 Man X7 - Lazy Mind by Showtaro Morikubo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSX857oRTvM Holy autotune. I loooove the part where it goes all slow and.. matrix-ey? The chorus is standard RARGH RAGH OH YEAAAAAAAH J-rock stuff, so it's all good. X's voice actor really knows how to rock it out~ The riffs are kinda heavy sounding though, and the contrast between that and the slow bridge makes it really dynamic~ The uh... random wannabe rap towards the end kinda detracts from the whole thing though.. It's like they put in a random rap verse just because they can <_< 10. Rockman X6 Man X6 - The Answer by Showtaro Morikubo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-4ZiHdjcx0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNW5-apbE54 during the second half I really can't imagine X singing this song~ It's like really cool and DEEP and those badass synths makes it just reek of AWESOME. Somehow I can't rank it higher... Well actually it's because the random English bits are kinda funny, and detracts from the SRS BNS of the song. ....that, and I keep mishearing the GO DOWN in the chorus as a.. Malay slang word for... a male sexual organ.... Lewdness aside, I really like this song, but it just doesn't 'grab' me the way it should.... 9. Rockman X6 Man X6 - Moonlight by Showtaro Morikubo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ze2_DIHMrbs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNW5-apbE54 during the first half I still memorize this song lol. Yes, even the rap. I think it's the first (and last) song I can actually 'rap' to haha. Nio'rap'tH. Well that was painful. I don't actually know how to feel about this song. It has that badass yet laid back yet chill yet more badass yet... GAH. All I know is that the song is awesome and coolies. I just loooove the way Morikubo sings te~ra~se~ The progression is quite awesome... and oh man, that bridge... Sure the song has some help from the almighty autotune, but it still kinda shows the uh.. melodic.. skill of the voice actor. ....I still can't imagine X singing this song.... 8. Rockman X3 Man X3 - One More Time by Kotono Shibuya http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRXAArwU88s http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKM6wVUQsmE I may or may not have fallen in love with Zero when I was 8, despite not knowing Zero's gender at that time, because of the opening sequence of this song <_<... The fast paced song + random things going BOOM and SLICE SLICE and AWESOME kinda sticks in your head after a while. Sadly, the full version is kinda slow... Then again, the song is awesome! It has FEELINGS and EPIC despite being one of the slower tracks in this top 10... and if you know my music taste by now... I HATE SLOW SONGS WITH A PASSION (SESSION! GOOD CONDITION!). If only it was as fast as the Opening cut.... Sigh. The way the singer sings 'Dakara one more time~' always gets me... (P/s: In the opening, when Zero first appears, he's in his post X2 armour, but in the scene after that, he reverts to his X1 armour) 7. Rockman X5 Man X5 - Monkey by Showtaro Morikubo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCHiMrqVncA http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FprPSdSIbko The last of X's singing! ... This song is catchy as hell... Sure this is like one of the worst of X's vocals (I think Moonlight and The Answer showcases his range better), but he sings it with such PASSION! (SESSION! GOOD CONDITION!) This song doesn't even have any redeeming features! It's GENERIC! IT HAS TERRIBLE RIFFS! GENERIC BASS! BASIC SYNTHS! A GUITAR SOLO THAT IS KINDA AUGH! HOWEVER! IT HAS THE WORD 'MONKEY' IN IT! ... uh.. um.. yeah, I got nothing... It's just that everything makes for an extra EXCITING AWESOME CATCHY THROAT SCARRING EXPERIENCE OF WHACKY .... AWESOMENESS! Plus, this is one of my go-to headbanging karaoke songs.... DON'T JUDGE ME. (I sing out the 'Say yeah! YEAH! Say ho! HO!' part extra loud too...) 6. Rockman X8 Man X8 - WILD FANG by Janne Da Arc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk59_o50o20 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Wv0NAMJ1kQ Candidate for one of the worst opening sequences in the series? Nearly everything is stock footage or a generic gameplay cap or a cutscene segment.... It actually feels more like a trailer than an opening... This song has that 'it' factor! The guitar, that badass bass during the chorus, cute keyboards, and it's all tied together by the vocalist, Yasu's sharp, unique and melodic voice~ But it's really all about that guitar.. When I first heard it, man... It was like a wave of awesome... love at first ... heard? Where has this riff been all my life! So... so beautiful.. *weeps* Unfortunately, this is also my other go-to karaoke song... RARGH. *air guitars* 5. Rockman 8 Man 8 and Super Adventure Rockman - Brand New Way by Ganasia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZShIh5HVLeE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FTTQdV329Xs (music sounds weird, but look at that ending sequence) Pretty much the same situation as I'm Believer... I used to beat up Wily over and over and over just to listen to this song (and to squee at Blues/Protoman... but that doesn't matter right now). The ending sequence plus the song is what really sold me. Those drawings are submissions to a Robot Master design contest, and it's great that Capcom did their best to translate those designs into actual bosses. But what's also great is that they also showed some of the ones that didn't make it, and credited everyone who entered. Anyway, more on the song. The singer has a very... androgynous voice... But I guess that's part of the appeal~ Song-wiese, it's a very feel good song with instrumentation that evokes HAPPY HAPPY. And somehow, it makes you really feel that you actually BEAT THE GAME, and it was WORTH IT because it brings HAPPINESS and HOPE and RANDOM RELATED FUZZY FEELINGS! I remember jumping around going YES YES YES when I finally beat the game, and just sitting in awe when this song played.... SO GOOD! ....the obligatory rap at the end kinda spoils it though... since it cuts off abruptly... Or else it'd have been number 2 in my rankings T_T... Then again, the others are really REALLY strong! silly thing happened when I listened to this song... I was listening to it while watching the ending credits... and then I teared up when I saw all the robot masters design.. Then Istarted all out sobbing when I saw Keiji Inafune's name.... Nostalgiaaaaa... ...Crap, I cried again T_T 4. Rockman X Command Mission Man X: Command Mission - Jounetsu Setsuna by Asami Abe http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnRxbDhxzVM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJilClc6I5E X! ZERO! AXL! SPIDER! SQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!! KYAAAAAAH! ....uh.... Yeah, another cheapass intro. Looks like a model viewer demo instead of an actual animated opening.... But damn, best graphics for Mega Man EVER? I really love the cell shading for this game~ It's so stylish~ Like SPIDER! ...Back to the song. Traditional standard J-pop, complete with lovey dovey lyrics~ I mean, I don't know what wanting ~passionate love~ has anything to do with beating up a crapload of robots, but uh... it works I guess...? The intro has some out of place ~flamenco~ going on, as well as the bridge towards the end, but in a way, it kinda works... Even though it's weird the first few times listening to it. Really though, this song got this placement because of how PRETTY and BEAUTIFUL it is~ It has those SPARKLY sound samples~ AND RANDOM RIFFS DURING THE CHORUS! YEAAAH The most lovey dovey song in the series is in the X game with the least Zero/X moments... HMPH. 3. Rockman X4 Man X4 - Makenai Ai ga Kitto Aru by Nakama Yukie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tht3TbGKunc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jpF2xrfE5QA Zero you handsome bugger you~ Look at him, all handsome and sparkly, and those eyes~ Kyah~ 1:13 Zero! OMGOMGOMG. I used to let this intro play over and over again just to stare at ZERO... and listen to the song... but admittedly, more on Zero... Oh... and ACTUAL ANIMATIONS FOR THE OPENING OMG. The song is nothing special really. It .. it must be the NOSTALGIA factor! I just really love this for some strange reason... The beginning starts off slow (with a really really weird out of place... whatever that is..), and goes into the first verse where the singer is questioning stuff and ... stuff (the constant asking of WHY). Then it slowly builds up to the chorus... and then.. BAM! MAKENAI AI DATTE! KONO MUNE NI KANARAZU ARU HAZU YO! etc etc Aw yeah! ... I am somehow strangely pumped by the chorus. The backing keyboards and instrumentation in general is pretty catchy in a sense that... you can't really describe how awesome it is. It's really mellow, and yet kinda epic when it counts.... I really type QUALITY writeups at 3:51am. It has that weird percussion-ish thing going on. Coolies~ 2. Rockman X7 Man X7 - Code Crush by Rina Aiuchi http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kna-BRUHgnU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ff_B0fadKeU I had like all the hype in the world for this game. I mean, I like Axl's design. He's pretty cool~ The game was kinda... ew, but at least the low budget intro kinda made up for it.. sorta... LOOK AT ALL THOSE GAME FOOTAGE AND CONCEPT ART! At least they bothered to make it sync with the song better... The part where Axl looks up during 'Nomikonde yuku~' is so ADORABLE! This is one of those 'talking yet singing' songs. It's like the singer is telling you a story, talking to you, instead of umm 'singing'. Vocally, yeah, not much range admittedly... But she has awesome breath control? It's basically kinda like a slow rap, sort of... She just goes on and on and on. Fortunately, her voice is really pleasing to listen to, and she manages to carry the song well~ Her vocals make the song~ Rhythm wise, eh, it's fast paced. Nio LOVES fast. And the progression from slow piano to FAST ACTUAL SONG and the slowing down back to the piano + la la la is AWESOME!!!! The best part? Clearly the random piano... it just sets the ~mood~ that is DARKER AND EDGIER than usual. So good~ Oh, and those guitars? Sure, they're just doing basic riffs and chords and not so much on the progressions and whatever, but it really helps emphasize the singer's voice~ It's just a really good song that manages to balance itself around the vocalist~ And balance is good~ All in all, pretty awesome~ But it's not really enough to be number one in my heart because... well.... it's just not as AWESOME as (the next post) 1. Rockman 8 Man 8 and Super Adventure Rockman - Electrical Communication by Ganasia http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DHYjDyWhlk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xovgv-5qSBc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mu4b5J6DmdY I have a confession to make. Rockman 8 was my first Rockman game ever, then I worked my way back and played the earlier games. It's also amongst my first PlayStation games as well. Based on nostalgia factor alone, this would rank like... SUPER HIGH. I remember putting in the game disc, and was in awe at all the colours! And then the intro played.... OH MAN! The beautifully animated opening sequence! Awesome blood pumping song! Things getting blown up! Laser beams of doom! Handsome scarf guy! I MUST PLAY THIS! But wait... the intro is too awesome.... I WILL WATCH THE INTRO 20484 more times before starting! YEAAAAAAAH! I haven't even started playing yet, and I was already pumped... -_-; (someone made a pretty awesome 8-bit version of the opening... AWESOME!) In terms of the actual song, oh man oh man, IT MAKES ME SO PUMPED THAT I WANT TO PUNCH THE MOON! YEAH! ROCK ACTION! When it goes "Multimedia ni, GOOD MORNING YEAH!", yeah, it really makes my day...err, morning! It's like a huge "HELLO WORLD! I AM REAAAADY!!" kind of feeling! AW YEAH! And oh man, when it starts with that random.. I don't even know what it is.. But that thing before the ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION.. it's like it starts off awesome, and builds up into MORE AWESOME, and then slows down the awesome, but still awesome, and then CHORUS CLIMAX OF AWESOMEEEEE!! And rinse repeat, get to the repeated chorus which is SUPER SUPREME MAGNIFICENT AWESOME IV ARCADE EDITION and then tapers off into GUITAR RIFFS OF AWESOME, and FINALLY it ends of with the intro of AWESOME again. SO ... SO.... AWESOME!!! SORRY IF I LACK IMAGINATION, BUT THE SONG IS ROCK ACTION AT ITS FINEST, AND IT'LL TAKE WEEKS OF MEDITATION TO CURE MYSELF FROM HOW PUMPED I AM AFTER LISTENING TO ELECTRICAL COMMUNICATION! IT'S JUST REALLY REALLY AWESOME AND DESERVES THIS NUMBER ONE SPOT! WHEEEEEEEEEE~